Technology Games.Inc
Technology Games.Inc ''' is an german infamous game developer made based in Berlin, Germany and founded by William Stogol.This company first is known for contributing games like shown above by Reliance/Yuke's and Firaxis.This Company has gained a new reputation because of all the games are released in 2015 while the company is formed in 2014.Making it being reputated as the "Best Game Developing Time and Accuracy" because the fast gaming development and nice features.Technology Games' best release is the Plazma Burst 2015 Neo.The Trailer given to the Audiences of the reallistic Blood And Gore is actually a reference to the Mortal Kombat and XCOM.While in the game,it is not really reallistic. Later TGI's success followed with several games and cooperations.And finally,TGI had been popular among the gaming companies. History Early History and Career. Founded in 9 November 2014,precise as the lead creator's birthday,this company has a slow start first.The first masterpiece is the Plazma Burst 2015 Neo.Then it became a hit while also teaches this company how to make a game not so realistic.Then followed by Real Steel Special Edition,XCOM: The Last Stand,then The Z Project.It is founded in Berlin,Germany.William Stogol's dream of making this company starts when he is still at the University of Oxford,England.With his brother's help and an American-Germany guy,they started out this company. Next Challenge After being creating some games,TGI has been developing a lot of other games that become popular such as Tainted Kingdom 2015,Mana Wars :End Line,TITANS :Battle Mech,Realm Of Myth,and others.And for the first time TGI has made the best masterpiece ever :Zombies Evolution which then after become a hit game around the world plus the TGI Best Of the Best expansion for all TGI games including ZE,it is followed by the sequel to ZE which become even more popular. Development Secret TGI has made a lot of games but if you notice the release time it is actually one month later or some months later.How do they do it?Here is the leader of TGI all branches' comment ''"We actually not really make one game in any year.Our first Plazma Burst game is developed along with other games with our sub-group branches.So when we first start Plazma Burst 2015 Neo the other branch already started Real Steel Special Edition."'' ''William Stogol''''' Branches * TGI Berlin (Main) * TGI Tokyo * TGI Beijing * TGI Jakarta (Secondary) * TGI Helsinki * TGI Bern * TGI Stockholm * TGI Moscow * TGI Manila * TGI Hanoi * TGI Amsterdam * TGI Rome * TGI Praha * TGI Pretoria * TGI Washington * TGI Paris Each of these branches work for future TGI games.Each branch has one leader.And each of these branches can have a cooperation with other companies so it is independent.Before having a cooperation,the Main must observe who will be cooperated with.Each branch is visited by the leader each year to observe the game development Other Company Relations TGI has been working with other companies such as 2K,Yuke's,Reliance Big Entertainment,and Infinite Development Incorporated. But more closely with Crytek that it has helped each others. Development Technology Games.Inc has just started 1 year before the 3 games it has released.It has a plan of Making Other games.Now,TGI has IDI as a partner officially through the TGI/IDI :Gamer's pack. Trivia * The other members of TGI is actually William's old classmates * All of TGI's game are in a really clear HD visual thanks to a computer lover Sebastian. Category:Companies